Cherry Blossoms
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Ichigo and Yoruichi have gotten quite close. Ichigo, as well all know, is a tough guy, so just how does he admit his true feelings to Yoruichi? Using his own theory about Cherry Blossoms.


Yoruichi sighed as she stepped outside of Kukaku's safe house. A small smile was plastered on her face as she looked around. The past few days had been difficult; everyone had been training for the battle with the arrancar. Though, she and Ichigo had been spending more time together. Not just training, but outside of that as well. They often snuck off together in order to talk or just have some time alone. They weren't a couple or anything, at least, not yet. Though they had flirted quite often and had been seen just about every where together. It had gotten to the point that you couldn't seen one without the other.

Taking a few steps out into the woods, Yoruichi smiled as she shunpo'd off. Ichigo was waiting in the normal spot, high up in a cherry blossom tree, which over looked all of soul society. The spot had become a favorite of the two. They found that they could relax alot better up there. The smell and the view, mixed with the feeling of peace; it was all soothing and created the perfect romantic tone. Ichigo spotted her, smiling as she waved a bit.

"Hey, sorry but, I kinda forgot dinner." She laughed, looking up at him. The wind blew softly, rustling her hair and the leaves and such around her. Ichigo smiled, nodding her up as he scooted over.

"Thats alright. We can get something later." He said, watching as the goddess sat beside him. Silence fell over them for a few moments, and Ichigo took the time to take in what she had wore today. A smooth, black tank concealed her upper half, while tight black jeans concealed her lower half. The clothes revealed all of her curves, giving her the look of a true goddess. Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the amount of cleavage she allowed to show by sitting so close to him. Shaking his head of his perverted thoughts, he smiled to her. "When do we start our training back up?"

"Kukaku said to be back by ten. I can't believe she's treating us like children." Yoruichi laughed, gazing out over the lands of her precious home. "She acts as if she rules us."

"Well, you know how she is. Its her house, her rules." Another breeze blew by, this time causing several pedals of cherry blossoms to fall to the ground. Ichigo and Yoruichi both admired them, watching them as they hit the ground silently, while others, drifted off in the wind.

"It would be nice.." Yoruichi began, her eyes fixated on the cherry blossoms that were being carried away by the wind off over soul society. "If we could be as free as cherry blossoms." He nodded, laying his head back against the tree.

"Do you think we stand a chance against the arrancar? I may be a vizard and all, but do you really think I can do it?"

"Do you think you can?" The question caused him to glance over at her, eyes gazing into hers. He sighed, shrugging as he looked out over the land once more.

"I don't know. I feel alot stronger, and I know this training is paying off. But I just don't feel like its enough. Somethings missing." Ah, yes. As his eyes made their way back to her, he realized just what it was he was lacking. Yoruichi set her hand over his.

"You'll do it Ichigo. You'll defeat them. It won't be just you anyway. I'll be there, fighting along side you. And I'd never let anyone kill you. I'd rather die than live without you." She stated, squeezing his hand as she laid her head back against the tree. "I'm more concerned about what we'll do after the battle is over. Will you return to the living world, or remain here in soul society. You know, they want you to join their section. Be the captain of the new fourteenth division."

Shrugging, Ichigo set his eyes on the newest part of soul society. It lacked both a captain and a lieutenant, in which, Ichigo had a very good idea of who he would ask if he indeed agreed to do the job. The dark skinned goddess was very talented after all. And he had no doubt she would be able to handle the responsibilities well. Though, he wanted more than just a partner relationship. More than the friendship they had formed.

"Yeah, I've put alot of thought into that." He said, watching as several cherry blossoms fell. An idea popped into his head; a perfect way of confessing what was so hard to say. "I think I'll stay here, and become the captain of the new squad. Though, only if you'll be my vice captain." Yoruichi smiled, looking up at him as he in turn looked down at her. The wind blew once more, and the setting sun lit up her features; illuminating her beauty. The goddess smiled, nodding her head as she turned her eyes down onto the cherry blossom that had landed on their joined hands. Ichigo placed his other hand over hers, trapping the blossom beneath his hand and on top of hers. "Have you heard the legend?"

"Legend? What legend? About cherry blossoms?" She asked, raising a brow as she looked up at him. It was then she noticed their closeness.Their faces for a few centimeters apart. Ichigo nodded, watching as a cherry blossom landed on her chest. Yoruichi looked down, using her free hand to pick up the blossom. She studied it. Was there something special about them she didn't know about? "Whats the legend?"

"They say on a fall evening, when a couple witness the cherry blossoms falling, their destined to be married." His words caused her attention to focus fully on him as her heart began to slightly pound. Was this some sort of proposal? Thinking he were joking, Yoruichi tilted her head, grinning cockily.

"Is that so?" She chuckled, smiling as she looked up into his eyes. "Are we going to get married Ichigo?" She hjadn't expected him to give her a straight answer, but he yet again surprised her.

"After the battle, and after everything is said and done, I would like to give us a shot." He took her other hand into his, turning the upped half of his body to her as he stared down into her eyes. So many emotions ran through her golden orbs; so many fears, doubts. So much lust and desire. So much devotion, care, and love. Ichigo smiled, setting her hand against his chest. "And if you'll have me.." His voice trailed off. Yoruichi stared at him, her heart pounding in her ears. She smiled, bringing his other hand to her chest as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, Ichigo.. Yes." She whispered as he closed the gap and claimed her long awaited lips. A gust of wind blew wildly as their kiss deepened, Ichigo's tongue sliding through her willingly parted lips. Their tongues encircled each other, a throaty moan escaping the goddess. More cherry blossoms began to fall around them as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, throwing her leg over his lap as she straddled him, pressing her chest and body against him. Ichigo snaked his arms around her waist, encasing her to him. Yoruichi could feel the love surging through them, feelings that had been bottled up for so long now being released. It was pure bliss, and Yoruichi couldn't recall a time when she was this happy. And Ichigo soon decided this was the happiest moment of his life. No words were need between them as they pulled apart to gaze into each others eyes. Cherry blossoms, who knew such a legend exsisted.

A/N: Just an idea my friend came up with. He mentioned the whole theory about Cherry Blossoms, and a few weeks later, after watching the movie Stardust (very good romantic movie by the way) and after watching the snow fall, I decided I'd put his idea down into a fanfic. So I owe him credit for coming up with the little line. I'm pretty unsatisfied with the story, but it'll have to do seeing as I am pretty much busy busy lately. School really sucks when they give you work lol R&R Pwease:3


End file.
